


Stolen Hearts

by Kivea



Series: Pirate Hearts [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Comedy, Cryle Week, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 2: Fairytale/Crossover/Historical AU“Stay with him,” Captain Wendyl requested. “Keep an eye on him. Find out how he might be useful.”“Me?”“Yes, you. Here,” they dropped one of the fruits that they’d stolen into Craig’s hands. “He didn’t have nearly enough energy when you were roughhousing him. Probably famished.”Craig wanted to suggest someone else. Instead he headed towards where the redhead was, still tied up, jaw clenched as he watched the crew go about their business.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick (mentioned)
Series: Pirate Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986571
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72
Collections: Cryle Week 2020





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> uh pirates count as fairytale/and/or/historical right???

It started as a normal day. 

Craig woke to the sound of someone running down the hall banging a pot to wake them all up, and dimly registered Tweek’s voice. He roused himself fully, leaving his quarters to head to the main deck and start the day’s work. 

He arm wrestled Clyde; and won. He reported in to Captain Wendyl, who was stood looking as firm as ever, observing their crew. He joined Tweek at the crow’s nest, scouting for something to hunt. 

They found something, after a while. They hunted well. 

It was a normal pillage. They boarded the vessel, which was a simple trading ship with markings of the Broflovski Kingdom. They took what they wanted and departed feeling satisfied. He only needed to knock one of them out with a firm fist. 

The Captain suggested that they celebrate a hard day’s work once they had put some distance between themselves and the trading vessel. They rolled the barrels to the centre where the Captain would split them open to uncover their potluck that day. 

“Where shall we start?” they asked, approaching a barrel with a wide grin. “Do we think we’re getting food, or drink?” 

Craig laughed as Bebe and Clyde cheered at the sound of drink, whooping loudly. Wendyl moved forward with a smirk on their face, making their choice and holding a hand out for Tweek to pass them the hammer to open the barrel with. A few solid knocks had the ring breaking free, popping off and allowing them to remove the lid. 

From there, it wasn’t a normal day. 

“That’s…I mean, I guess technically you’re food.” 

The barrel fell. The crew watched in stunned silence as someone with curly red hair piled out of it, scrambling back away from Captain Wendyl, who withdrew their sword in response. 

“Back off,” the man on the floor hissed. 

Wendyl laughed. “I don’t think so. Craig, restrain him.” 

He moved swiftly. There was rope in his hands, and he had the man on his feet with is hands behind his back. He struggled – because of course he struggled, they always struggled – but Craig found him easy enough to overpower; thin and weak. 

Clyde moved to assist him, and between them they dragged the man to the mast to tie him up. He made sure to tie it a little too tight. 

The rest of the crew followed, lead by their Captain, who stood in front of their captive with narrowed eyes and an air of authority. Once Craig stepped back, he got a good look at the man who’d rolled out the barrel. 

His hair was a fiery red, messy and puffed up in a way that made Craig think he’d spent a little while trapped in there. He wore basic clothing, a white shirt and brown trousers, though his boots were reminiscent of riding boots. His eyes were wild, fierce and green. Freckles were splattered across his snarling face. 

Craig thought the man didn’t quite understand the position he was in. 

“I thought slaves were illegal in the Broflovski Kingdom,” Captain Wendyl started. “So why were you stuffed in a barrel of a trading ship?” 

“Fuck you.” 

The Captain sighed, like this was all quite beneath them, and turned to Craig once again. “I think our new friend needs putting in their place. Mind doing the honours?” 

Craig moved forward again, cracking his knuckles as he moved. He stood in front of the redheaded man, staring him down. To his credit, he didn’t flinch. 

Not until Craig landed a solid punch into the wood next to him, catching a clump of hair as he did so. 

“Answer.” 

Green eyes opened, wide and skittish, looking up at him. “Wha-what?” 

“Answer our Captain.” 

“I-!” he resisted. Craig clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. The man looked down. “I was hiding. Trying to escape.” 

“Escape what?” Captain Wendyl asked. 

“My family.” 

Craig took a step back, turning round to look at their Captain. They pursed their lips, looking the strange man up and down. 

They sighed, looking behind where the barrels were. “Leave him there, for now. Let’s see what else we’ve brought aboard. I don’t want to risk more living things popping out.” 

Opening the other five barrels was more of a collective effort. They checked each one, finding nothing else that was out of the ordinary. Food, for the most part. Fruits and vegetables native to the Kingdom. This was normal. This is what he had been expecting. 

The crew were told to disperse, to take their winnings and store them somewhere safe. Craig was requested to stay. He approached his Captain, seeing their pale eyes trained on the man still tied up. 

“Stay with him,” Captain Wendyl requested. “Keep an eye on him. See if you can get anything else out of him. Find out how he might be useful.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you. Here,” they dropped one of the fruits that they’d stolen into Craig’s hands. “He didn’t have nearly enough energy when you were roughhousing him. Probably famished.” 

Craig wanted to suggest someone else – Bebe surely would be better at getting someone to talk – but knew better than to argue with the Captain when they’d put their mind to something. Instead he headed towards where the redhead was, still tied up, jaw clenched as he watched the crew go about their business. 

Craig picked up the barrel he had popped out of, sat it upside-down in front of the mast their captive was tied to, and used it as a chair. He took the fruit, using his nails to begin peeling the orange and split it into segments. When he looked up at the redhead, he found green eyes already trained on him. 

He raised a segment out towards the man. He turned his head away in disgust. 

“Suit yourself,” Craig muttered, popping the segment into his mouth. “Captain never said I had to make you eat it.” 

“You been sent here to try make friends with me? That meant to be a peace offering?” 

“Captain said you looked like you didn’t have enough energy. Figure this is meant to fix that,” Craig snorted. “Probably was expecting you to put up more of a fight against me.” 

“You want me to put up a fight?” 

“Would be more entertaining.” 

He held eye contact. He held up another segment. 

The man snarled. 

He ate it instead. “So, what’s your name?” 

“None of your business.” 

“That’s a long name.” 

“Wiseass.” 

“Why you escaping from your family?” 

“When are you going to throw me overboard?” 

“Sounds like a waste,” he held up an orange piece. “C’mon, let me fatten you up ready for eating.” 

He looked horrified. 

“It was a joke.” 

“It was not funny.” 

Craig slowed down, not daring to eat the piece quite yet. His eyes roamed across the pale face, trying to figure something out from his expression. Wendyl had been right, he did look like he was lacking in energy. He was pale, mused hair, with dark lines under his eyes. At first, Craig had written it off as just his complexion, but… 

The way his lips were also pale. The way he was trying so hard to hold himself tall, yet was relying on the rope wrapped round him to keep his weight up. No doubt if he wasn’t tied into a standing position, he’d be unable to properly stand himself. 

He hopped off the barrel, moving closer to the redhead. The man shied away, eyes flickering up and down Craig’s posture. 

“Captain was right,” he muttered, one hand holding a piece of orange, the other moving to grip at the man’s chin. “You really don’t have much energy, huh?” 

He tore away from the hand. “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” 

“Should be your concern. You’re stuck on this ship with the rest of us while Captain decides what to do with you.” 

“You can’t win me over with kindness while spitting out vague threats.” 

“If they wanted you winning over with kindness they probably would’ve got someone else to do it,” Craig confessed, moving his hand down to touch the fabric of the shirt. “I thought these were pretty common, but that’s silk, ain’t it?” 

“Hey!” the man tried to wriggle against his restraints. “Knock it off!” 

“Should I threaten you? Will that get you to talk?” Craig smirked down, looming over the weak man. “Maybe until the Captain decides what to do with you, I should use you as a punching bag? Or steal your expensive shirt too?” 

The man opened his mouth to argue, fury lighting his face, and Craig took his chance. The hand that held the orange piece shot up, shoving it straight into the open mouth. 

The redhead pulled a comical face of horror before biting down, _hard_ , on the thumb that was still in his mouth. The smug look on Craig’s face dropped. 

“You little shit!” 

He looked up, shaking his hand, and stilled. Whatever argument he was expecting he wasn’t going to get. He watched the redhead chew and swallow, eyes watering and face flushed red with shame. The redhead refused to look up at him. 

It knocked the wind out of Craig’s sails at least, anger subsiding. “How long were you in that barrel?” 

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted. 

Craig scowled, but picked up the rest of the orange and began to feed the captive. This time there was no argument. The man still didn’t meet his gaze, looking down instead and allowing himself to be hand fed food. It was a bit pitiful after all his stubborn arguing. 

They continued in silence until the last piece of fruit had gone. 

“What’s your name?” he finally asked once the man had finished chewing. 

“Kyle.” 

He grunted. 

“And you’re Craig, right?” 

“Yeah. I am.” 

There was a rumble. Craig smirked. Kyle glared up at him. 

“I’ll go find you more food.” 

“I don’t need your pity.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

He stood up and disappeared, heading down to the lower decks where the kitchen sat. He was glad to see that their cook wasn’t there, giving him free reign to grab biscuits and fruit as he saw fit. He snuck it out and headed back to the captive, wasting no time. 

He passed Captain Wendyl again on his journey, seeing their eyes land on him and pointedly look at the food in his arms, but didn’t comment on it. He picked up speed as he headed back to where the pitiful man was kept. 

They didn’t speak as he hand fed the man, bringing his make-shift seat closer to do so. Once he was finished they were left in silence, green eyes glittering stronger as he was stared down. 

“Better?” 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Thank you.” 

He wiped down his hands. 

“Now what?” 

“What?” 

“You’ve been nasty, you’ve been kind. What’s next in your plan to subdue me?” 

He faltered. 

“You don’t have one, do you?” 

He struggled to bluff his way through it, so instead he shrugged it off. “No, not really.” 

“Not used to dealing with captives?” 

“I’m usually the one that punches people, not talks to them,” he admitted. “Firm fist, nimble fingers.” 

“You’re certainly intimidating.” 

He smirked up at the redhead. 

“I have nothing of worth on me,” Kyle started. “You would be better off dropping me off at the closest port than carrying me around as another mouth to feed. I’m a stowaway.” 

“Nice try, but it’s a bit past pleading poor and hungry,” Craig stood, kicking the barrel further away as he did so, fingers flickering to the man’s pocket as he was distracted by the barrel rolling. “Expensive shirt, and – look at that,” he smirked, dangling a coin pouch in front of the redhead. “Money.” 

“Hey!” he snapped. “When did you-?!” 

“Like I said, nimble fingers,” he explained, tucking it into his own pocket. 

“You can’t just take it!” 

“Uh, I think I can?” Craig gestured at the man. “You keep forgetting your position here. You’re not in charge. You’re the opposite. And if you don’t want me to keep stealing your shit, you should start talking.” 

“You don’t even know what I should be telling you!” Kyle snapped. “I could talk about anything! Your Captain sure did fuck up putting you on interrogation duty.” 

Craig scoffed. “Who gives a shit, you can talk about anything for all I care. Where you’re from, who you are. It’ll be my job done.” 

“You’re despicable,” Kyle spat. “You can’t just stick to a line. Be nasty, be nice, be nasty again.” 

“I can do whatever I want,” his eyes flickered down at as metal caught his eyes, a finger curling round the redhead’s neck and pulling out a chain. “I can take this, too.” 

“Leave it alone!” the voice took a venomous edge. 

“What, this a bit more precious?” he pressed, smirk forming on his face. “Sure looks fancy. Something about where you’re from?” 

“It’s not, it was a gift from a friend, and it’s all I have left of him.” 

“I guess you wanna keep it then, huh?” 

The green eyes softened. “Yes. I do.” 

“If you wanna keep it, start talking.” 

Fury crossed the redhead’s face. “Is anything off limits to you?!” 

Craig smirked, tugging on the necklace and getting far too close to Kyle, attempting to be menacing. Yet what left his mouth wasn’t nearly as menacing as what he usually said. He didn’t know what possessed him. 

It might’ve been the way the pink dusting the man’s cheeks sent a rush of adrenaline through him. 

“Maybe,” he muttered. “Maybe not. Maybe I’ll steal anything I can get my hands on. Maybe I’ll steal your heart.” 

The pink on his cheeks blossomed to a deep red. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to find words. He settled on his response quick enough. 

“Ah, shit!” Craig stumbled backwards, dropping the necklace in favour of nursing his forehead. “Fucking – what the fuck?!” 

“That’s what you get,” Kyle declared, smug smile on his face despite the red mark on the centre of his temple. “You wanted me to put up a fight, didn’t you?” 

“You head-butted me!” 

“How’s that for entertainment?” 

Craig’s anger flared as he remembered the earlier conversation, turning on the man with a face full of anger. “You little shit – give me one good reason I shouldn’t skin you alive right now?” 

Kyle’s composure didn’t falter. “What would your dear captain say about that?” 

“They’d get over it,” Craig hissed as he loomed over the redhead, fist clenched above him, snarling down. 

There was a flicker of fear in the green eyes, but he kept his chin high. “Just because I’m tied up doesn’t mean I can’t fight against unwanted advances.” 

A flash of panicked embarrassment shot through him and he pushed away, turning on his heel and kicking the barrel that had rolled off to the side as he passed. He balled his hands into fists as he forced anger to be the emotion that he was running off, rather than anything else. At least that would be his excuse for his pink cheeks. 

He took hold of the ladder that would lead him up to the top, deciding it was the best place for him to go and unwind after that awful encounter. The platform was wide enough for him to stretch out, lying on his back as he looked up to the clouds above, glaring like they had personally offended him. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of the waves and the rocking motion of the boat rocked him straight to sleep. 

\--

It was the sound of laughter that woke him up. 

He groaned as he stirred, shuffling around as he pulled himself back to the land of the living and taking note of the sky. Some hours must’ve passed, judging from the location of the sun. He rolled to the edge of the platform, looking down to find out who had disturbed his peace. What he saw was not what he wanted to see. 

Captain Wendyl sat there, chatting without a care in the world, opposite the very man who they had ordered to be tied up. Except the man was no longer tied up; instead he sat opposite the captain, hands in his laps and shoulders hiked up to his ears as he laughed awkwardly at something he was told. 

Bebe and Clyde were with them, casual and treating the redhead more like a friendly acquaintance than a prisoner. Given how rowdy they could be, he’d pin the laughter that woke him to them. 

Craig couldn’t stop himself. 

He skid down the ladder to the floor, feeling his gloves heat up at the friction. The sound of his boots stomping on the floor had the group turning to look at him as he stormed over, feeling the anger he thought he’d got rid of growing again, eyes pinned to the subject of his rage. 

“You’ve released him?” Craig questioned, scowling down at the redhead, but speaking to Captain Wendyl. 

“Yes,” they said. “When I heard how he’d headbutted you, I went to speak to him. He explained to me why he did it. I thought it was fair.” 

Craig’s face twisted as embarrassment flooded his cheeks, eyes shooting to his Captain. 

There was a small, knowing smile on their face. 

“Why did he headbutt you?” Clyde pressed, leaning in. “Cap’n never told me that bit!” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“It clearly does,” Bebe agreed. “What did you do? Did you threaten to knock him out? Or dangle him overboard by his ankles?” 

“He did that to someone, once,” Clyde supplied for their newcomer. “Over the bow of the ship, swinging about.” 

Kyle looked up, eyes meeting Craig’s. He didn’t like how much power the redhead had over him. Didn’t like the thought of their reactions when they found out what he’d said. 

“He threatened to tie me to the top of the mast,” Kyle said. “So that he couldn’t hear me argue.” 

Clyde and Bebe mocked him, laughing loudly as they criticised his ability to get information out of a prisoner. He didn’t doubt they’d had better luck than he had sat down with him drinking like friends. He couldn’t help the relief he felt at Kyle’s lie. Couldn’t help but feel grateful about it. 

“I suppose if you were a stowaway, you’ve got no real destination in mind?” 

Kyle turned to the Captain and shook his head. “I haven’t. I…it wasn’t a very thought out plan, I’ll admit.” 

“I suppose for now you’ll just have to stay on board, with us. We have space, and I can find something for you to do.” 

“Like what?” Craig asked, looking down at Kyle’s hands. Smooth. Unblemished. “He looks like he’s never worked a day in his life.” 

He should never have asked. 

“He might not be the manual labour sort, but he’s well-spoken and educated sounding,” Wendyl decided. “Maybe he could teach you some manners.” 

That drew out another round of laughter from Bebe and Clyde. 

“Craig’ll show you to his cabin,” the Captain addressed Kyle. “Give you some time to settle in there. Starting tomorrow you’ll assist him, however he needs it. Any complaints?” 

Kyle did not look convinced. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Enjoy your roommate, Craig,” the Captain kicked their feet up, smirking up at him. “We’ll be here when you’re finished.” 

He wanted to argue. He wanted to throw a tantrum, kick up a fuss, do something. Throw Kyle overboard so that it solved his problem. He should’ve seen this coming when Captain Wendyl had handed him the orange and asked him to be the one to talk to the prisoner. He should’ve refused then. 

But he didn’t. 

“C’mon.” 

Kyle looked up at him, wide eyed and startled. 

“Get up.” 

The redhead did what he was told, at least. 

The pair left his howling crewmates and he led his new tag along down to the lower decks towards the cabins. He all but kicked open the door to his own, pouting like a petulant child as he gestured for Kyle to go in first. There were no arguments. He probably wanted this to be over just as much as Craig did. 

“Here it is.” 

Kyle moved round the room, heading to the centre as he inspected it. “It’s…” 

“What?” 

“Quaint.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

Kyle shrugged, turning round with a smile. “It’s not a bad thing. It’s different from what I’m used to.” 

“What your used to must be pretty fancy,” Craig muttered as he shut the door and stepped forward. “Given your nicely made clothes and dainty hands.” 

“They’re not dainty.” 

“You ain’t ever done a lick of labour in your life.” 

Kyle scowled at him. “Not all work requires strong muscles and calloused hands.” 

“Sure.” 

“I could start firing insults off at you too,” Kyle huffed. “Make derogatory comments about your educational level.” 

“Your fancy words don’t mean shit all to me.” 

“Do you have a brain up there, or is it all hot air?” 

Craig growled. “Me enjoying my roommate looks a bit more like me punching the shit outta them, so why don’t you watch yourself?” 

“So I heard,” Kyle didn’t let go of his high-and-mighty scowl. “You’re welcome, by the way, for me saving you from the embarrassment of letting your crewmates know you didn’t actually threaten violence against me.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up and looked away. “Told Captain though, didn’t you?” 

“That was before I realised how out of character it was for you.” 

He folded his arms across his chest and allowed Kyle to look around in peace. He moved with a lot more certainty than someone should when trapped in a room with a pirate. Craig wasn’t sure if that was part of his whole thing though. He didn’t back down from a fight, from what he’d seen so far. 

“Where will I be sleeping?” 

“Floor’s an upgrade from the barrel.” 

He pulled a face. “I…suppose, yes.” 

“Well, make yourself at home,” Craig gestured at the room. “Unpack, take a seat, have a nap. I’m going somewhere else.” 

He dodged out the room before the man could argue. Instead he set his mind on something else – anything else – that could take his mind off the reality of the situation he’d landed himself in. 

His feet took him towards the kitchen, or maybe it was his nose. Once he got closer he noticed the smell, pulling him in and reminding him how little he’d eaten so far that day. He’d spent too much of his time feeding someone else. 

He entered the kitchen to see their cook standing there, her red hair pulled up and out the way, various knives scattered around her in a way that was always way too threatening. It made him smile. 

“I ain’t done yet!” she shouted out, not looking away from her work. “You can’t just come waltzing in here expecting me to feed you early.” 

“I’m not here for food.” 

She spun round at his voice, wide brown eyes glowing with the smile that spread across her face. “Fancy that. A stranger in my midst.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Red.” 

The smile widened. “Must be life or death to bring you to this kitchen.” 

“I come here often enough.” 

“Not when I’m about you don’t.” 

“That’s cause you try rope me into help you.” 

She laughed, turning back to the food she was preparing. “Can’t blame me for trying to get some help from you lot.” 

He made himself comfortable, sitting down to watch the woman work. It was pretty impressive how she did what she did, effortlessly using whatever they brought her to make them delicious meals. She didn’t seem to mind the audience at least as she continued to cut things up and add them to her pot. 

“So, what’s troubling you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

She gave him an exasperated look. “Turning up here unannounced? Something’s up. Might as well come out with it.” 

He scowled, leaning against the table he was sat at and speaking into his arms. “Captain’s just being a fucking dick.” 

“What’d they do?” 

“I’ve been given a roommate.” 

Red stopped. She turned to him, eyes narrowed and nose scrunched, as she tried to process who exactly the roommate could be. He stared back at her, not giving anything away, just enjoying the sight of her trying to piece it together. 

“Who?” 

“The captive.” 

“Wait, what?” she settled a hand on her hip, knife still equipped. “The captive? He’s barely been on the ship a day!” 

“He’s managed to sweet talk the captain.” 

“He made swift work of that, didn’t he?” 

“Fuckin’ jackass.” 

She moved closer, eyes still narrowed. “So why’s Captain put him in your room?” 

“Cause Captain Wendyl likes to see me suffer? Fuck!” his temple hit the table. “They had me keep an eye on him, and now they’ve decided I can keep keeping an eye on him.” 

“Maybe they think it’ll be good for you,” Red suggested. “Build some diplomacy skills or whatever. Heaven knows you could use some.” 

“My diplomacy skills are fine.” 

“You can’t punch your way out of a conversation.” 

“Counts if you knock someone out.” 

She gave him a look. 

He grumbled. 

“I’m just saying, a roommate mightn’t be all that bad. You’re one of the few who has their own cabin. You’ve been lucky to have it this long.” 

“Don’t be upset just cause you have to share.” 

“If I go in to find them fucking on my bed one more time, I’m gonna stab this knife straight into his dick.” 

Craig grimaced at the visual. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

“At least your roommate ain’t gonna do that to you,” she bit out. “I think we should swap. You can have Bebe, and I’ll have the newbie. What’s his name?” 

“Kyle.” 

“I’ll have Kyle.” 

“Pass.” 

“See?” she waved the knife around as she spoke. “You ain’t gonna come in here complaining to me if I’ve got it worse than you.” 

“Sorry, Red.” 

“I should hope so. Now, pass me them oranges, I’m gonna make a sauce. You guys sure did bring me some tasty goodies this time.” 

As soon as he had picked them up and moved to stand next to her, she had him put to work. It was no surprise really, and at least it was something to busy himself with. She didn’t trust him with anything important, but gave him ingredients to prepare under strict supervision. 

She took great pleasure in ringing her dinner gong once food was ready. He was already plated up and sat eating, and she joined him in no time. It meant that by the time most of the others were half way through their meals, he and Red were pretty much done. 

She at least saved him from assisting with the clean-up. Instead that honour was bestowed on Bebe and Clyde, probably as punishment with how vindictive she could be. 

“Do you want to take any back to your room?” she suggested. “The newcomer wasn’t here.” 

It was a good idea. 

He wandered back to his room with a plate of food, coming to a stop at the door to his room. He considered knocking, but the idea didn’t sit well with him. It was _his fucking room_ , why should he knock? 

Instead he opened it wide, ready to push through a reluctant offer of food, but his words were cut off in his throat. 

There, in one corner, lay the redhead, fast asleep. 

He pushed the door closed to avoid the sound of the outside waking him up. 

He’d taken one of the thin pillows from Craig’s bed, and other than that was still wearing the same clothes he had been when they found him, no blanket to cover himself. Craig moved to place the plate on the floor near him, ready for him if he woke up hungry, before he went to search for something to keep him warm. 

He draped one of his larger coats across the man, who was thankfully smaller than him. Enough that it kept him mostly covered. He’d need to bother Tweek for supplies, some extra bedding to keep him warm. 

Crouched on the floor next to him, Craig got to see the redhead up close, unguarded. 

His hair was still a mess, and while his clothes were of a good quality, they were worn and off-colour for white. It wasn’t surprising given how long he’d supposedly been in the barrel. His face was pale, pale enough that Craig wondered if he was sick, though it may have just been the exhaustion catching up with him. The dark circles under his eyes were graced with red eyelashes, smooth cheeks dotted with faint freckles. 

Craig tilted his head, fingers grazing against the silver chain around his neck. He got a proper look at the pendant that hung at the end that time instead of being distracted by words. 

It looked like a star of some sort, similar to the one that was on the flag for the Broflovski kingdom. Likely pewter, given the shade and weight. Something simple and unassuming. Yet sentimental enough that it elicited the most passionate response out of all the things Craig threatened to take. 

He dropped it and stood, leaving the man still sleeping on the floor. 

He spent the rest of his evening on the main deck, assisting the captain in planning their route for the following day, and laughing with Red at Clyde and Bebe’s antics. When he returned to his room later that night, he found the man still asleep, though this time facing the wall. The plate that had been full of food had been wiped clean. 

Sleep didn’t come easily, knowing there was another presence in the room. But it was something he was going to have to get used to. 

\--

The sound of Red’s gong woke him up, followed by someone running down the halls announcing the start of their working day. He pulled himself out of his slumber and out of the bed, groaning as he rubbed his face to try wipe away the last dredges of sleep. 

When he opened his eyes fully, he blinked across the room, wide green ones staring back at him. 

It took him a moment to full remember exactly who it was. 

“I forgot about you.” 

The redhead’s brow twitched, lips pointing down. “How flattering.” 

He was sat up now, empty plate still by his side, with the coat Craig had gifted him across the knees that he had pulled to his chest. His hands were clasped together on top of the coat. He looked brighter than the day before. A bit more colour in his cheeks. He still wore the same ratty clothes as the day before. 

The dark haired man looked away and chose to get out of bed. He turned his attention to the chest where he kept most of his things. He dug out clothes for himself, dropping them on the bed, before he reached for a spare set. 

“Do you – do you want me to – I should leave while you change-?!” 

“Here.” 

He ignored Kyle’s mumblings, holding out a spare shirt and trousers instead. There was hesitation written all over the redhead’s face. 

“You need to change.” 

“Alright,” Kyle agreed. He accepted the clothes and Craig turned back to his bed to change himself, tugging his shirt over his head. There was a strangled noise behind him, and he turned to see the redhead flush and turn away. 

He smirked to himself as he returned to getting ready. 

They left the room in silence. Kyle followed close behind, close enough that Craig could practically feel him breathing down his neck, especially as they closed in on the kitchen area where they would eat. There was a handful of the crew already there, plating up food as Red finished tidying up her workspace. 

He moved to the counter where he plated up some food for himself, glancing behind to see Kyle mimicking his actions. They sat down at a bench – the same place he would normally sit – and Kyle moved to sit opposite him. 

He started digging into the food to make sure he had enough energy for the day. That was when Kyle stopped copying him. He watched the newcomer closely, seeing him move the food around his plate, but not eat anything. 

“It’s not gonna kill you.” 

Kyle looked up with wide eyes, fumbling with his words. It was the least composed that Craig had seen him all day. 

“What, you got more confidence when you’re tied to a post?” 

“I – that was expected. This…isn’t.” 

Craig watched him for a few moments, trying to decide how to respond. He thought of the first time he’d sat down to eat a meal with the crew, feeling out of place and in over his head. Waiting for someone to come and reveal it was all just a cruel joke. Waiting to fuck up. 

It made him take pity on Kyle. 

“You can take it to the room if you want?” 

“No…I can eat here,” Kyle insisted, though he may have just been convincing himself. 

It was a decision he hoped the man didn’t regret. Especially not as company decided to join them. 

Clyde and Bebe clattered down either side of the redhead, one with a charming grin and the other looking a bit like a hungry shark. He rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, and wasn’t surprised as someone sat next to him. 

Red smiled across the table, though she always managed to make it look like she was in pain. “You must be Kyle.” 

“Yes,” the redhead didn’t stutter despite the discomfort on his face. “That’s me.” 

“I’m Red, the cook. Craig had just been telling me about you.” 

He grumbled and shoved her. “Lay off.” 

“You must’ve made a good impression on him,” Red observed. “He’s not normally this subdued.” 

“Who the fuck are you calling subdued?” 

“It’s cause of the headbutt, isn’t it?” Bebe pressed. “Our Craig has a lot of respect for acts of violence.” 

“There’s a difference between acts of violence and standing up for yourself,” he snarked at her. “Don’t be a fucking bitch. What are you even doing here? Come to poke and prod the fresh meet, looking for your next meal?” 

“You all make far too many comments that are vaguely cannibalistic.” 

Red’s smile widened from a forced grimace into a devilish smirk. “Captain brought me along with me being so good at working with whatever I’m given.” 

Craig knocked his foot against Kyle’s, getting the green eyes back on him. “Ignore her. She’s crazy.” 

“I cook your food, cousin. I’m happy to poison you.” 

He snarled at her. She mimicked him back mockingly. 

“Cousin?” 

They turned to look at Kyle, who was still staring at Craig. 

“They don’t look it, but they sure act like family,” Clyde filled. “After Craig joined, Red chased him, and-ow!” 

Craig glared across the table. “Tell everyone my life story, why don’t you?” 

“Are you still sore at Cap’n about them moving someone into your room?” 

“I told you he would be,” Bebe chimed. “God forbid Craig _shares_ anything.” 

“You didn’t have to come sit with me,” Craig snapped. “You could’ve sat anywhere else. You still can.” 

“I wanted to sit with Kyle!” she argued. “Who’s sat with you, so…” 

He turned his glare to the redhead in question. 

With the attention off him, he was able to eat in peace as he listened to Bebe and Clyde grill the man on various topics. If he enjoyed his sleep, how long he was stuck in the barrel, where he was from, what he did, if he’d left anyone behind. Red rolled her eyes and snapped them both into line when Kyle got too visibly uncomfortable at a question. 

To his credit, he answered most things they asked, either honestly or with the blunt reply of ‘none of your business’. The meekness he had when they sat down for food slowly left, bringing forth the fire from the day before again. 

“I see it.” 

He looked up at Red, who had a smirk on her face as she watched the trio across the table. 

“I think I get why Captain put him with you.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Speak of the devil…” 

He followed her gaze to see the person in question approaching, chin high and shoulders back, striding with the confidence they always possessed. 

“Kyle,” Captain Wendyl greeted, voice light and welcoming as they spoke. “I hope the first night aboard treat you well?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“I’ll have you work with Craig today,” they got straight to the point. “You can assist him in his planning, and then he can help find the best place for you.” 

“What?” Kyle looked across the table to where Craig sat. “What work are we doing?” 

Craig didn’t respond. Wendyl took it upon themselves to instead. 

“Craig’s our navigator. He’s intelligent, got a good head on his shoulders.” 

The redhead looked at him with a slack jaw. He tried not to smirk. 

“There something wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Kyle rushed. “Nothing’s wrong!” 

“He doesn’t look the part, you’re right,” Red supplied. “But Craig has always been bright. Hits hard and thinks hard.” 

He gave her a rough shove, receiving a clip round the ear in return. The Captain brought them both into line before they could start a fight. 

They finished off the last few bites of their food, and Craig motioned for Kyle to follow him, leaving the sharks behind. He was thankful that most people seemed to still be eating, leaving the rest of the ship a lot quieter than it would be otherwise. 

He was leading the way to the deck when Kyle finally broke the silence. 

“I guess you showed me up.” 

Craig looked over his shoulder at the redhead. Once he saw the green eyes on him already he was quick to look away. “How?” 

“Not just hot air up there?” 

He smirked. “Maybe.” 

“Being a navigator isn’t easy. You must’ve trained for it?” 

“I did, yeah. And now, I’m gonna be training you for it,” he brought them up to where the helm of the ship was. “Let’s start somewhere easy; can you read a map?” 

\--

Navigation was something that he had spent a long time perfecting, though he would still say he had a lot to learn. There were a lot of things to consider. The currents, the wind, the sun and the stars, as well as landmarks, and the direction shadows were cast. They had compasses, but he prided himself on being able to figure out their direction without the help of a tool if they ever needed it. 

It wasn’t something that was easy to explain. Instead the pair of them stood in front of a map, Captain Wendyl joining them to take the helm, as Craig talked Kyle through his thought process. He got lost in his words at one point, talking without really stopping to take questions. 

He turned to see if Kyle was still paying attention to what he was saying, to find the green eyes trained on him intently. He startled at the look, feeling nerves setting in at the intensity of it. 

“What?” he glanced up to see if the Captain was giving him a similar look, to find Wendyl’s back to them. “Did - am I making sense?” 

“Yes, sorry, I – you're very interesting to listen to,” Kyle explained, though he stumbled through his words. “You really know your stuff, don’t you?” 

“I guess.” 

“I’ve always had admiration for people who can navigate the seas. It’s not the easiest thing to do.” 

“That’s for sure. Captain Wendyl prefers it when I don’t look like I know what I’m doing, so that people don’t try steal me.” 

Kyle chuckled. “I can see why. How do you decide where to go?” 

“There’s some places we avoid,” Craig admitted. “We don’t usually go too close to the Broflovski Kingdom. They’re not known for looking kind on pirates, where there are people in the Kupa Kingdom that pay handsomely for some tasks, or for goods. Black markets pay well.” 

“That’s good. That you don’t get too close to the Broflovski Kingdom,” Kyle’s eyes darted across the map. 

“That’s where you came from, right?” 

He looked up, hesitation written all over his features. 

“You were on one of their trading ships. Escaping your family, right?” 

“Yes, I was. I am. From the Broflovski Kingdom. They have…very strict rules there.” 

The Captain snorted. The only sign that they were being listened to. Craig rolled his eyes, making Kyle chuckle. 

“It didn’t suit me as much as my other family members. Well, the rules themselves didn’t. I don’t mind following rules, so long as they make sense. But some of the shit that they’d come out with was just-!” he cut himself off. “Either way, I wanted something different, and I needed to escape to get it.” 

“Captain Wendyl’s a stickler for the rules,” Craig warned. “We break them and we get lashes.” 

“Lashes?!” 

“I don’t do lashes yet, but it might be a suitable punishment for lying, Craig.” 

He smirked up at his Captain’s back. 

“Stop trying to scare him off.” 

Kyle huffed out, scowling up at Craig. 

“Worth a try,” Craig shrugged. “Gotta try get my cabin back somehow.” 

“Oh please, like I was in any way an inconvenience,” Kyle scoffed. “You know, I’m beginning to think this whole tough guy act is exactly that; an act.” 

Craig tried not to get too flustered at being called out by the smaller man. “I can act on it, if it’ll help convince you. What was Clyde’s suggestion? Dangling you overboard? There’s plenty of rope lying around.” 

“Your threatening aura wore off as soon as I woke up yesterday covered by a coat I assume belongs to you and a plate of fresh food.” 

Craig elbowed the man in the side. Hard. 

“Ow!” 

“Last time I do anything nice for you,” he hissed out, snarl on his face that wasn’t going to hide how red he was. 

“Alright, alright,” Captain Wendyl finally looked over at them, smirk on their face with twinkling blue eyes. “That’s enough of that. Craig, take him down to Tweek. The idea of him having to sleep with nothing but the floor and one of your coats for warmth is a little pathetic.” 

“Know where you’re going, Captain?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Craig. I’ll call for you when I need you.” 

He said nothing else and walked away from the helm to head back to the hatch that lead down to the lower decks. He heard Kyle’s feet pattering after him, quick to try keep up. 

“Who’s Tweek?” 

He definitely had more energy than yesterday, if his inquisitive eyes were any indication. 

“Our Quartermaster,” Craig advised. “If you ever need anything, he’s the one you ask. He’s second to Captain Wendyl, and keeps good stock of everything.” 

The journey to the store areas that Tweek managed was quick enough. They passed a few other crew members on the way – Clyde, no doubt slacking off while Tweek and Wendyl’s eyes weren’t on him, and Kevin, who actually seemed to be getting ready to work, tools in hand and lost in thought, murmuring to himself as he decided where to start. 

He knocked before they entered, knowing how the blonde didn’t like to be surprised. When they entered the room the man in question was looking at them already, having paused his work for the intrusion. 

“What?” he approached them, lists in his hands dropped on the closest surface, eyes manic with powder marks smudged on his face. “You’re the new kid.” 

Kyle stuttered at the statement. “Excuse me?” 

“Captain said to expect the new kid,” Tweek pressed, looking up at Craig with narrowed eyes. “You haven’t knocked any brain cells out of him, have you?” 

“Not yet,” he said, voice monotone. “I’ve been tempted.” 

“I’ll take that as a good sign then. What does he need?” 

“He needs a new cabin.” 

Tweek scoffed, shaking his head as he folded his arms across his chest. “Suck it up, asshole. If you’re not gonna be helpful you can go bother Clyde. I just _know_ he’s up to something, he was trying to spy on me earlier. It’s a wonder Captain hasn’t sold him to the nearest port yet.” 

“You’d miss him if he was gone.” 

Tweek didn’t comment. Instead he turned to Kyle, a strained smile on his face. “You’re Kyle, right?” 

“Yes,” Kyle regained his composure, adjusting to the new personality. “And you’re Tweek?” 

“That’s me – _Jesus,_ they haven’t been talking about me, have they? What did they say?” 

“Just that you were the Quartermaster, so I needed to see you for necessities. I don’t have…any bedding, or, clothes. Or anything, I suppose.” 

Tweek turned to Craig again. “I thought I told you to go bother Clyde?” 

“You said if I wasn’t going to be helpful. I can be helpful.” 

Erratic hazel eyes narrowed. “I changed my mind then. Go, regardless.” 

Craig threw his hands in the air. 

“Don’t be a brat. I just don’t need your help right now.” 

“Alright, fine. I put Captain on path for Rivain’s trading port, by the way. You’re _welcome_.” 

Tweek perked up at that, the first full smile of the day. “Really?” 

“You wanted to go, right?” 

“Yes! I did, I’m running low on coffee beans.” 

Craig pulled a face. 

“Rivain’s got the best selection; don’t taste like rat shit, like the ones at Kupa do.” 

Craig turned to Kyle. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks. Enjoy your peace.” 

“I will.” 

Once he left the room, he did end up looking for Clyde. Together they escaped to the top, hiding on the platform that sat between the sails there from the rest of the world as they watched the clouds float by. It was a peaceful way to spend the early afternoon, and kept his friend out of trouble, which was probably for the best. The brunette fell asleep at some point, snoring softly as the day passed them by. 

Commotion from below woke him up, and the pair of them looked down to see what was happening. The sun had reached it’s warmest, shining down on the deck below, where Kevin was singing as he played a lute, Red and Bebe dancing in the middle as he did so, smiling wide. Even the Captain was captivated by the lazy atmosphere, leaning against the railing as they looked down and watched the women dance. 

He caught sight of Tweek and Kyle, the pair of them sat together as they watched. The redhead looked a lot lighter than he had the day before, smiling wide as he tapped his feet to the beat, chattering away with Tweek. His shoulders lacked the tension they had before. The vibrant curls blew wild in the wind, and when the green eyes looked up they caught the sun. 

It took Craig a moment to realise they were looking directly at him. He flipped his middle finger in response. Kyle returned the gesture with a grin. 

“How’s having a cabin-mate?” 

“It’s been a day,” Craig grumbled. “Ask me another time.” 

“I guess that means it’s bee alright, then!” Clyde gave him a lazy, full-toothed grin. 

He rolled back onto his back, shutting his eyes and doing his best to ignore the asshole below. At least, until the Captain finally called them on their bullshit and put them back to work. 

\--

The following days lead him and Kyle into a routine. While the next morning had Kyle back with him at the maps, the redhead admitted that he felt he would be better suited assisting Tweek than wasting Craig’s time, making the man do things slower just for his benefit. Craig was quick to take him straight to the blonde and request it directly, pleased that the pair got along. 

He wasn’t rid of the man though. They spent a lot of time together, intentionally or not. During mealtimes they would sit together, though Red had banned him from helping her in the kitchen after he nearly set the ship alight, which had Craig howling with laughter. Craig had been right when he said Kyle wasn’t built for manual labour, though whenever they needed extra hands on deck to work the sails, the redhead gave it the best he could. 

What he lacked in physical strength, he more than made up for in mental. He had a sharp wit, and while he wasn’t a natural navigator, he knew a lot about the lands even outside of his native Kingdom. In his downtime he gravitated towards Craig, which he assumed was because he was sort of an anchor for the redhead. 

During his own downtime Craig gravitated towards Kyle. He was thrown out of the store rooms twice by Tweek, who threatened to report him for insubordination if he didn’t start getting ‘the fuck out of their way’. He couldn’t help it. Harassing the redhead was fun. He wanted to know what made him tick. Wanted to know how where his lines were. 

Wanted to know how easy it could be to break that practiced composure. 

Kyle had taken to joining him at night on the main deck as he admired the stars. The redhead would listen to him talk about various constellations until he was falling asleep with the hour. 

“Hey,” Craig nudged him one night, trying to stir him. “Am I boring you?” 

“No!” Kyle insisted. “You’re not I’m just – I’m not used to having such an active day.” 

Craig chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Too pampered.” 

“Fuck you.” 

The potty mouth he was developing sounded practically musical in his well-spoken tone. 

Shortly after the redhead was out cold, head resting on Craig’s shoulder. He scooped the lithe man up in his arms to carry back to their room, passing a smirking Captain Wendyl on his way. 

“Enjoying your roommate yet, Tucker?” 

“I’d swear at you if I wasn’t worried about upsetting my superior,” Craig spat back. 

Five days passed before they encountered a foreign trading ship leaving Rivain, choosing it as their target. It would be the first time that they raided another ship since Kyle’s, and he could tell the redhead was nervous. Bebe had been soft, suggesting that if he wanted to he could stay on board rather than join them. He wasn’t an official member of the crew, he had no requirements to do the dirty work. 

He thanked her and declined, insisting that if he was using their supplies he should help them replenish, also. 

Craig was always near the front when it came to a raid. He loved the thrill of it, fighting with a sword or with his fists, ready to let off some steam. It didn’t surprise him when he heard someone step up behind where he stood bracing himself on the rigging ready to attack. 

“Are you ready?” 

Kyle looked up at him, a firm expression on his face as he nodded. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

“Good.” 

Raids were a practiced art. As the ropes were pulled tight, forcing the ships together, the crew would leap aboard the vessel that was victim to them that day with a few things in mind. Kyle was by his side this time, a handicap to babysit. 

Or at least, that’s what he was expecting. 

“I know this flag,” Kyle advised. “What are you after?” 

“We’re low on medicine,” Craig decided. It was something they always needed more of. 

“Find one to intimidate. I’ll do the talking.” 

He didn’t question the man’s request. Instead he moved fast and found himself an older crew member who might know the ship best, quick to throw a punch to cause him to stagger before pinning him to the edge of the ship, his best snarl on his face as he got inches away from the man. The man who started babbling and cowering, wrinkled skin twisted with fear, speaking words that Craig didn’t understand. 

Kyle, apparently, did. 

The redhead’s voice was strong and commanding, breaking through the man’s sobbing with ease. Craig did his best to keep up his snarl and not look over to his companion who had neglected to tell him that he knew languages. 

“He said he’d take us,” Kyle filled. Craig let him go. 

True to his word, the man scrambled through the halls, guiding them towards a room, stocked full of what they wanted. Craig grabbed the man and shoved him into the room, telling Kyle to instruct him to stay there where they could see him. 

He moved to grab as much as he could, but Kyle surprised him again by pushing him back from looting. 

“You’ll want to prioritise,” he advised. “I know medicine. Let me give you what you need.” 

They moved quickly, grabbing as much as they could before leaving the room and rushing back towards their own ship. A few of the others who had boarded for the raid were leaving the ship, hopping back over to their own, Captain Wendyl standing tall and overseeing the operation. Their blue eyes landed on the pair rushing, narrowing at the items in their hands. 

Once he saw that the ropes pulling their ships together were about to be severed, Craig dropped the loot and grabbed Kyle, holding on tight despite the struggle he put up. Once the ropes were cut the ship rocked back to position, waves crashing at the edge. Kyle stumbled – just like he expected – and fell straight into him. 

Green eyes looked up at him, their chests pressed together, pale fingers clutching his biceps for support. 

He smirked down at the flustered redhead. “Guess you came in use after all.” 

Thick brows pulled together in forced disapproval. “You could’ve just warned me, you didn’t need to-?!” 

“To what?” 

Kyle’s mouth snapped shut. 

His smirk widened, teeth flashing. “What, not used to being this close to someone?” 

“Fuck you.” 

The chance to try break that composure was too much: “Maybe if you ask nicely.” 

The shade of red that lit up Kyle’s face was _hilarious._

They didn’t have time to dwell anymore, as the crew was called to action. They moved to the rigging to assist with the speedy departure, making their escape in record time. Kyle was ahead of him, working hard to keep up with everyone, but the wide smile on his face as the wind rushed through the deck promised he was enjoying it. 

Next came taking stock of what they plundered. Captain Wendyl would come down from the helm and the crew would crowd round. Bebe and Clyde heckled from the sidelines, a few people wanting to stake claim on specific items, to take it up either with Tweek or with each other where an item was popular. 

Craig watched it unfold with a smirk with Kyle by his side laughing. 

Once they began to disperse, Craig took Kyle’s arm and dragged him over to the Captain. Wendyl stood tall as they observed the pair, smile on their face. Before they even had a chance to speak, to congratulate them on the medicine find, Craig interrupted. 

“Languages.” 

Captain Wendyl raised their brows. “Excuse you?” 

“You wanted me to find out what use Kyle would be to us,” Craig announced, the man in question spluttering. “He knows languages, and he knows medicine.” 

Wendyl’s eyes sparkled as they turned to Kyle. “You’re a doctor?” 

“No, I – I had an interest in medicine,” he corrected. “But I’m no doctor. I just know how to identify different medicines and some ailments.” 

“And how many languages do you know?” 

“A handful, to varying degrees. Ones that my Kingdom typically traded with – that is, the Kingdom that I’m from, not-!” 

Wendyl didn’t let him finish. “That’s enough for me. The closest thing we have to a doctor right now is Kevin.” 

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “How is he…the closest thing?” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “He’s our carpenter. Fixes the ship. Passable surgeon.” 

He looked horrified. 

“You didn’t have a destination in mind,” Wendyl observed. “We gave you space, but I don’t think we ever officially invited you to join the crew.” 

“No,” Kyle admitted. “I figured I would just…be here until I found somewhere else to go.” 

“Well, you don’t have to find somewhere else if you don’t want to. You’re welcome to stay.” 

Green eyes widened at the offer. “I couldn’t possibly expect you to open your arms like that to a stranger.” 

“You’ve been here for some days now; I don’t think I could call you a stranger. Languages and medicine are two skills that would be incredibly useful to us.” 

Kyle didn’t respond. 

“Think on it, why don’t you? I’m sure Craig would be glad to keep you around.” 

The sentence was like a shot of heat to his face. He didn’t have time to recover before Captain Wendyl had winked at him and wandered off, leaving the pair of them on their own. 

He recovered enough to look at the man next to him only to find the green eyes already looking his way. 

“Thank you.” 

He fumbled at the gratitude. “What? Why?” 

“For finding a reason for the Captain to keep me around,” the smile that graced Kyle’s face was soft. Too soft. “I appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, well, they asked me to.” 

“Sure.” 

He cleared his throat, wondering why the wind wasn’t cooling his face down as quickly as it should’ve. “Speaking of work, I’ve got shit to do. Enjoy thinking about…whatever.” 

Kyle’s smile took a darker turn. “Hang on, are you embarrassed?” 

He glowered down at the man. 

“You can’t go poking and prodding to find out what make me blush and then run away when it happens to you,” Kyle teased. “All bark, no bite?” 

“Fuck you.” 

The smile widened. “Maybe if you ask nicely.” 

He gave the redhead a rough shove, though when he stumbled back with the force he just laughed. Before Craig had a chance to respond, Tweek was summoning them both with instructions on how to help move the new inventory down. 

Craig nudged Kyle. “This is where you get busy. Logging inventory with the Quartermaster.” 

Kyle huffed. “Maybe you should help.” 

“Can’t. Gotta plan our next move.” 

Kyle just rolled his eyes. 

\--

Craig was at the bow of the ship, lying back admiring the stars. It was where he usually spent his nights, once most people had disappeared. He was left on his own that night, the main deck abandoned save for himself, everyone else either retired for the night or busy working on something below. He had caught sight of Kyle earlier in the evening, and was almost proud to see him keeping up with Tweek’s scattered organisation of the loot. 

There was something that always drew him towards the dark night sky. It was enchanting in a way that nothing on land could ever be for him. While he knew many of his crewmates had a deep love for the sea, his truest love had always been the skies. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

He looked up to see his cabin-mate approaching. “Tweek finally let you go for the night?” 

“He did a little while ago, I just couldn’t sleep. I thought I might find you here.” 

He laid down on the deck next to Craig, the pair of them looking up. Kyle didn’t bother him with conversation, settling into the peaceful atmosphere as they listened to the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. It was him who broke their silence. 

“How’d you find your first raid?” 

“Honestly?” Kyle’s voice was breathy, and when Craig looked over he saw the whispering of a smile. “Exhilarating.” 

Craig chuckled. 

“I didn’t expect to like it. I’ve never…seen the appeal, of what you do. Yet when we were there…” 

He smirked as he looked over to the redhead. “It’s something else, huh?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it really is.” 

He cleared his throat as he broached on the next topic. “Have you…thought about what Captain said?” 

“Offering for me to stay?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

Kyle hummed quietly. “I suppose. Isn’t it a bit strange, having me as a captive-turned-comrade?” 

“You wouldn’t be the only one who was captured before you joined the crew.” 

“Who else was?” 

“Me.” 

Kyle met his eyes. “You?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I…” the green eyes flickered around his face. “I can’t imagine you as anything other than a pirate.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“How did it happen?” 

He looked up back towards the sparkling sky above them, though he could feel Kyle’s eyes on him as he spoke. “I was hired young as a navigator for the Kupa fleet, before the captain found me. Our ship was raided, like we did with yours, except they took me prisoner. They were after something specific, and needed a navigator to get them there. So, they threatened me with my life.” 

“And you just…stayed?” 

“Pretty much,” he shrugged. “They offered me, the same they did with you, once I’d done what they asked. I told them I wanted to stay.” 

“What made you decide?” 

He took a moment to phrase his answer. “I was sick of navigating the same, boring places. I wanted to see sky from all angles. I wanted to see constellations I’d never seen before. I wanted to know what a star looked like.” 

“How do you find out what a star looks like?” 

He smiled as he finally met the green eyes again. “You follow it’s trail. I want to know what happens to the ones that fall out the sky.” 

“A shooting star, huh?” 

He hummed low, eyes searching the pale face next to him. 

Kyle looked back up at the sky. “I…wasn’t lying, when I said I was running away from my family. I paid someone handsomely to sneak me into that barrel and onto that ship. It was bound for Nevarra. I was packed with minimal supplies, with the intention of them lasting for the week journey.” 

“There was nothing in that barrel when we found you.” 

“Well, it turns out that when you’re trapped in a dark place, you lose sense of how much time has passed. And when you’re used to having plenty…” 

Craig chuckled at that. “I guess you didn’t ration it very well?” 

“Apparently not.” 

“What was so bad about your family?” 

“I’m the firstborn son of a noble family. I have many responsibilities given to me, and not all of them are pleasant. Not all of them I agree with. I decided I would rather flee to another city than spend another minute in that place.” 

“When most people like you run away, they’ve got a plan,” Craig rolled onto his side to see Kyle properly, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down. “You didn’t have shit. You had minimal supplies one sack of coin. Nothing that would cover your costs of starting anew. Just a place and some food that didn’t even last you to getting there.” 

Kyle looked away. “I know.” 

“Did something happen to make you up and leave like that?” 

“Yes.” 

He didn’t say anything else. Craig went to lie back down. 

“It’s not – it’s not that I don’t want to tell you.” 

He hesitated, looking down at the green eyes. 

“I just…it’s hard for me, to open up about it. Thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Part of me feels like I’ve done the wrong thing.” 

Craig wasn’t sure what to say. 

“But I like this,” he admitted. “I like being here, with you all. I like the life you have. It’s not perfect, I know, but it suits me.” 

“Do you think?” 

“Yeah. I like being here, with you.” 

Craig smiled down at the man, eyes roaming across his face; the pale cheeks, his green eyes, pink lips. This man, who was so polished, so pruned to perfection in way that none of them were. It was intoxicating, how wild his personality was in comparison to the way he presented himself. 

"Would you mind if I stayed?” 

The question caught him by surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“You’d have to share your room with me,” Kyle pointed out. “And I think I’ve learnt how you feel about sharing. I’d be around you a lot, probably.” 

A lump formed in his throat. He swallowed. “I think I’d be okay with that.” 

Kyle’s cheeks raised as his lips pulled into a smile. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Craig looked at the deck floor next to Kyle’s head. “I like you being here too.” 

Soft fingers ghosted against his arm, moving up to press against his cheek, his ear, the back of his neck. He allowed himself to be pulled down, eyes slipping shut as their lips met in a brief kiss. It was just a touch. A test. 

He opened his eyes enough to see Kyle looking up at him expectantly. 

He went back in for more. 

It was lazy underneath the light of the stars, the soft lull of the ocean around them encouraging their actions. He moved a hand to Kyle’s waist, thumb moving in soft circles, and brushed his tongue against the other’s bottom lip. 

Kyle responded in kind. His lips parted and moved against Craig’s, the hand that was on his neck tangled in his hair and pulled him until he rolled to lie across Kyle’s body, their legs slotting together. His heartbeat quickened and he began to struggle to breathe for fear of breaking the moment. His senses, usually so focused on the ocean around them and the stars above them, only cared about one thing in that moment. 

He slipped a hand under the loose shirt that hung to Kyle’s frame, and he was pleased to find that the pale skin was just as soft underneath his fingertips as he expected it to be. From his waist all the way across his stomach and up to his chest. 

Their lips parted long enough for Craig to pull the shirt up and over Kyle’s head. 

He revelled in the taste that came with kissing Kyle, tongues meeting as the lazy atmosphere began to build along with the feeling of desire in his stomach. The hands that had been in his hair were instead working on his shirt, exposing his skin to the cold night air. 

He sat up, tugging the fabric over his head, looking down at the man below him. Green eyes glistened in the moonlight, a smirk dancing over the pale lips, and he could see the gaze following the hands that were exploring his stomach and chest. 

He dived back down. 

A crash from further back on the deck startled them out of their revere. He pulled back with a jolt as the body below him stiffened, looking down the stairs to try and spot where the noise came from. 

He saw Tweek Tweak first, fumbling to pick up the boxes that he’d dropped. Captain Wendyl was second, arriving holding a lantern high as they helped their companion collect their things. 

“Shit,” he muttered, sitting up properly and attempting to hide behind the bannister. Kyle followed his lead, peering round to see what he was looking at. 

“Is that...?” 

“Captain, yeah. We, uh, we should probably try to...” 

“Sneak past?” 

Craig looked behind him, seeing the redhead smirking at him. 

“I guess. It’s that or tell them to fuck off.” 

“I don’t know if I want to be telling Captain Wendyl to fuck off when they’ve been so generous.” 

“Fair.” 

Instead they grabbed the shirts that had been discarded, before waiting for the Captain and Quartermaster to turn their backs and head towards the stern. They took the chance to race towards the hatch that lead to the lower levels. He glanced up towards them as he opened it, making space for Kyle to head down first. 

Once the redhead was in the clear he chased after him, not bothering to be quiet when he allowed the hatch to drop. 

Kyle walked quickly in front of him, battling to get his shirt back on as they moved towards their cabin. He smirked as the redhead turned back to see if he was still there, a dizzying grin on his face. 

Once they’d made it back to their room, Kyle was on him in an instant, full of the passion he was coming to associate with him. Craig grasped for somewhere to put his hands, wanting to have them everywhere all at once, as they stumbled through the room towards his bed. 

He landed against it, falling back as Kyle toppled over on top, that same wide grin on his face. 

“You’ll stay?” 

He wasn’t sure if he managed to keep the hope out his voice, but Kyle’s grin only got wider. 

“I’ll stay.” 

\--

The morning was peaceful. He woke up, stirring against a warmth that smelt so good. There was a low chuckle that pulled him further away from the land of dreams, enough that he could open his eyes. He saw the pale chest that he was resting against and felt a smile cross his face, deciding he wasn’t ready to leave. He tightened the grip he had round the other’s man’s middle, snuggling in further. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s time to wake up,” he heard Kyle’s voice above his head. “Don’t you usually get someone running down the hall in the morning?” 

“It’ll be fine,” Craig muttered. “I’m sure it’s not that late.” 

But the redhead was awake and moving, and it was hard to sleep against someone who was so fidgety. Instead he pulled his head back far enough to meet the green eyes below, taking in the full picture he woke up to. 

The red curls were scattered across his pillow, sharp green eyes soft with affection. He leant down enough to press a kiss against the soft lips, smiling as the arms that had been wrapped around his shoulders pulled him in closer. 

The door flew open. 

“What fucking time do you-! Oh.” 

He pulled back, scowling over at the door, only to see Captain Wendyl stood in the doorway. His scowl deepened with a flush as he caught sight of a familiar, troublesome blonde and brunette duo behind them, eyes bright and full of mischief. 

"That was fast.” 

“Thanks, Cap’n.” 

Wendyl huffed out, folding their arms across their chest. “You’re kind of a crucial part of my morning, you know that, right? This sleeping-in better be a one off, because if there’s one thing I hate, it’s people who blatantly ignore the running's of this ship.” 

Craig groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “Yes, Captain Wendyl. Sorry, Captain Wendyl.” 

They ignored the sarcasm. “I should hope so. C’mon you two, I expect you on the top deck an hour ago.” 

They closed the door with a slam, voice echoing down the hall as they chased Clyde and Bebe back to work. He stood up fully, stretching tall before he turned to see the redhead hiding under the sheet. 

“Hey, didn’t you hear them? Top deck, an hour ago.” 

“I’m just – trying to bury the embarrassment.” 

He chuckled, leaving the man to wallow as he went to find his things. When he turned round again, he found Kyle’s eyes on him. 

Maybe they took a little bit longer than Captain Wendyl might’ve wanted them to, but they got out on the top deck eventually. 

The orders were given as soon as they were spotted, working double-time to make up for the morning they’d wasted. He positioned himself at the helm with the Captain as they planned the course for the day, though as hard as he was trying to work, distraction was plenty. 

Kyle was down on the main deck with Tweek by his side, laughing at something the blonde said. 

He seemed lighter. More comfortable. 

“Are you still mad at me for giving you a roommate?” 

He glanced up at the Captain who had a smile decorating their face. He scoffed in response, not willing to lie and say yes, but not willing to admit defeat. 

It was the lookout in the crow’s nest that brought the bad news to the morning. The identified a ship, a well-armed one that was heading their way, flying the flag of the Brofloski Kingdom. Identified as one of their royal fleet. The Captain’s face grew hard, uncertain, as they were forced to make the decision: run, or fight? 

“We can’t outrun them,” Wendyl’s voice was strained next to him. “If they’re chasing us, we need to see what they want, otherwise hope they pass us by.” 

“When do we ever come across a Broflovski ship this far out?” Craig murmured back, keeping his voice low. “Rivain’s trading port goes against their delicate moral code.” 

“Never. I tend to avoid their royal fleet, if we can.” 

“Captain!” 

They looked down, seeing Kyle rushing towards them, face white as a sheet with his expression twisted into a guilty horror. 

“Captain, I’m sorry, this is my fault.” 

“We’re to wait for them to request speaking,” Wendyl explained, captain’s voice on with a stern expression on their face. “We can’t outrun them.” 

“They’re here for me.” 

“Your noble family?” Craig questioned, feeling dread settling in. “You think they’ve chased you?” 

He nodded mutely. 

The Captain was unphased. “You’re one of us now, Kyle. Your family is here.” 

It all happened too fast. The ship approached and in his panic, Kyle clammed up. The crew amassed at the side the ship approached them with, a sharp noise as they bumped together. Craig stood in front of Kyle in hopes of shielding him from whoever was about to approach. 

There was a small battalion lined up along the side of the royal ship, standing with firearms at their sides. They wore the colours of the royal guard, faces stoic and facing forward as they settled. Two moved for a gangplank to be tipped down, bridging the gap between the two ships, before a woman appeared. 

She had fiery red hair with a fiery expression on her face, decorated in an extravagant dress adorned with jewels, hair pulled up into a peak, and her green eyed glare was pinned on Captain Wendyl. Craig thought that the relation, while obvious, must’ve been distant, because there was no mistaking this lady. 

This lady had to be the The Red Queen of the Broflovski Kingdom. 

She wasted no time in casting out any questions of what Kyle’s relation was to her. 

“You are to return the Prince to us at once.” 

Craig froze at the declaration. He looked behind him where the redhead stood, green eyes focused on the ground, fists clenched at his sides. 

He was thankful that at least their captain wasn’t about to bow down to some pompous royal. “I see no Prince in our midst, _your majesty_ ,” they sneered. “Only people wishing to cast out the life that treat them cruelly.” 

The Red Queen narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t understand royalty, then maybe I should be speaking in a language you do understand.” 

With a gesture, the knights that surrounded her shifted in unison. Firearms were pointed forward, an act of aggression towards the pirates that were unfortunate enough to have run into them. 

He could see Wendyl’s hands clench into fists. They weren’t backing down. Not even while staring down the barrel of a gun. 

“Stop this,” spoke a weak voice. The attention turned to the very stow-away that was up for grabs. Kyle stepped forward slowly, walking towards where the bridge between the ships was sat. “I’ll come peacefully, just – let them go. I’m not going to let you hurt people who are trying to protect me.” 

“Protect you?” the shrill woman questioned. “I had expected you to be unwell, but not have developed some kind of attachment to these crooks who stole you from your throne.” 

Kyle’s eyes snapped up with a glare. “You can call it stealing if you like, but we both know I ran away.” 

“I have five days to polish you up and present you to your future bride. I expect this foolish desire to sail the seas to be out of you by then.” 

“Yes, mother.” 

“Kyle…” 

The redhead didn’t look at him. “Don’t make this harder, Craig.” 

Craig ignored him. “What’s she talking about? What does she mean, talking about Princes and brides?” 

“What do you think?” he hissed. “I’m the Prince of the Broflovski Kingdom, due to be married to the Princess of the Kupa Kingdom. Whether I like it nor not.” 

“But-!” 

He tried to take a step forward, reaching out for Kyle, only to hear the army they were facing off shift. He looked over to see the firearms that had been directed at the ship focused solely on him. He didn’t feel fear very often. When you were in a job that had such a short lifespan, you learnt to enjoy the rush. But in that moment, he was terrified. 

“Craig…” 

He looked back, seeing Kyle finally looking in his direction, a sad smile on his face. It was a look that made Craig feel like he was having his heart torn out of his chest. 

“Thank you, for everything. I hope you find your shooting star.” 

He could only watch as Kyle took the first few steps forward. Captain Wendyl stepped to the side, face twisted in sympathy as Kyle stopped to thank them. 

“This won’t be the last time I see you,” they said, solidifying the promise with a firm handshake. “I swear it.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, but didn’t turn to see who it was. He couldn’t tear his eyes off the redhead that was crossing over to the ship opposite, white flags bold with the red star emblazoned across it. 

He felt like part of his soul was leaving with him. 

They were allowed to leave unharmed, though they made no effort to plan a course. Instead they stayed in the spot, allowing the currents to move them mindlessly as they watched the opposing ship disappear into the distance. 

Craig couldn’t bare it. As soon as he felt the stares leave the ship and fall on him, he vanished. 

He felt like he might cry. 

It was nightfall when he was finally dragged out of his cabin – by force. He put up a fight, gave Kevin a black eye for his trouble, but was eventually dumped on the main deck floor to continue to wallow, but now exposed to the night air. 

“I’ve had enough of this sulking,” Captain Wendyl’s voice was firm. Sometimes, they sounded a little bit like a disappointed mother. 

“It’s not even been a day,” Craig bit back, though his voice lacked real heat. 

“There’s no time for a single day to slip through our fingers. She said that their wedding was in five days, which means that’s how long we have to come up with a rescue plan.” 

He looked up, seeing the determination that they had all come to respect in their Captain, but couldn’t bring himself to share it. 

“We don’t abandon our family,” Wendyl declared, voice raising as the rest of the crew gathered. 

He felt Red sit down on his left, his cousin who followed him all the way across the sea just to make sure he was safe. 

“When one of us is in danger, we must risk everything to make sure they’re safe again.” 

Clyde moved to be on his other side. His first friend when he joined the crew. The reckless idiot that Craig had stuck his neck out for time and time again. Something he’d never regret doing. 

“And I’m not going to let you accept his fate.” 

“We can’t go up against the Broflovski fleet,” Craig argued, weak voice cracking. “For someone – someone we barely knew anything about.” 

Captain Wendyl got down on one knee, a gloved hand clasping over his shoulder, blue eyes sharp as they met his own. “This isn’t just about Kyle, Craig. You are our family. I won’t let that bitch break your heart.” 

He couldn’t hold the intense gaze any longer. 

“Tweek!” 

The blonde let out a chirp as he stood to attention. 

“We need a plan!” Captain Wendyl instructed. “Craig is right. We can’t go up against their fleet. So we need an alternative.” 

“I think maybe this isn’t a seafaring mission,” Tweek advised. “Bebe, if you could…?” 

Bebe stepped forward, flicking her hair over her shoulder with a confident stride. “Assist with a making a plan for on land? You know it.” 

“Well?” 

Craig looked up as Wendyl called for his attention again. Unsympathetic to his moping. 

“Are you going to help?” 

Red squeezed his shoulder. 

The answer was obvious. 

\--

Breaking into a palace wasn’t something he ever expected he’d have to do. He counted himself lucky that at least it was busy, people bustling around all over the place buzzing with excitement about the wedding that would be taking place that day. Common citizens that wanted to be able to witness the royal matrimony and foreign visitors that would sail right under the guard’s radar. 

It made it easier. 

Wendyl didn’t look overly happy about their getup, hair styled high with one of Red’s dresses bringing out the femininity in their frame. Clyde stood by her side, charming smile on his face as he enjoyed the festivities happening around them. The picturesque couple who would be innocently cavorting around the gardens and the grounds of the palace while Craig scaled the walls. 

They picked their meeting spot in the gardens, and Craig left the pair of them to find a good place to get a foothold. The more he walked around the place, the more intimidating it got. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to find one prince in a place so big. 

He didn’t need to look far. 

A man stood on a balcony overlooking the garden, leaning against a railing. He wore a decorated uniform, polished golds glinting in the sunlight, the deep red that was associated with the Broflovski Kingdom bright in the sunlight. For a moment, Craig was stunned, standing below in the garden looking up at the person who had infected his thoughts and his life. 

He began to climb. 

Scaling the wall was easy enough. He was good at it, moving without noise and with some speed to reach his destination before he was caught. Thankful the first person to catch him was the man in question. 

“Wha- _Craig_?!” 

He didn’t let the whispered hiss put him off climbing, focused solely on getting to his destination. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“Is anyone in there with you?” he asked as he got to the foot of the balcony. 

“No, I’m on my own, but-!” 

He grabbed the railing and with three movements, hoisted himself over and landed on two feet. 

Up close, he was even more handsome. 

His hair had been tamed into some kind of style, slicked back and to the side, out of his face, revealing the dazzling green orbs to the world. His brows were raised as his eyes took in Craig just as much as Craig was taking in him. They stood there for a few heartbeats, and Craig swore he saw Kyle smile. 

“Get inside, before someone sees you!” 

He did as he was told, being rushed into the room as Kyle closed the doors. The room was beyond anything Craig had ever seen, expensively decorated and fancy in ways that both suited Kyle, and didn’t suit him at all. Fabrics and colours that Craig was completely unfamiliar with. His fingers twitched at the sight of things that would be worth his weight in gold. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

As soon as his eyes landed on Kyle again, nothing else mattered. 

“I came for you,” Craig explained, stepping close and feeling a tug of victory as Kyle instantly reached out to him. 

“You – why?” 

“Run away with me.” 

Kyle’s face crumbled at the statement. “I – I can’t.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“I tried that!” he pressed. “And all that happened was that I led the fleet straight to your doors. I put you in danger. I won’t do it again.” 

“We live danger!” 

“Not by my hands. I must take responsibility for my actions, Craig. I’m sorry, but I can’t go with you.” 

Before he had another chance to argue, the door opened. 

In the doorway stood a guard, dressed in high quality finery that mimicked Kyle’s own. Craig stood caught in the act, his hand still gripping Kyle’s wrist. The blue eyes narrowed as the laid on the connection. 

“Kyle,” his voice was firm. “I’ve come to fetch you. Allow me to deal with this.” 

“Stan, please, you don’t understand-!” 

“I understand. I won’t hurt him, your highness. But I will escort him from the building, discretely, and ensure he does not return.” 

Kyle withdrew his hand, and walked to the door. He said nothing else. 

He didn’t look back. 

The door shut and Craig was left facing an armed guard. He sneered as he ducked down, one hand reaching for one of the daggers that was strapped to his belt. “Am I getting escorted out alive?” 

“Their boat leaves the dock at dusk.” 

He stopped in his tracks. 

The guard, Stan, swept forward and spoke low. “Their boat leaves the dock at dusk. You’ll know it. It sails a blue flag, a wedding ship. It’s due to take them back to the Kupa Kingdom, but the rest of the royal family will not be on it. There’s a limited retinue, myself included.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I need you to save them both.” 

Craig’s brows furrowed. 

“The Princess…she doesn’t want to be here as much as Kyle doesn’t. I can’t bear to see her unhappy. I can’t bear to see Kyle unhappy, not anymore.” 

“You want us to take both Kyle and the Princess?” 

The guard flushed, losing his cool. “Yes. I’ll help you get them aboard your ship. I’ll help however you need.” 

“Will we be taking you, too?” 

“I-!” he turned away. “That’s up to the Princess.” 

He began to think he knew what was going on here. 

Craig held out his hand, grasping Stan’s elbow. It took the man a few moments to reciprocate, but he did, holding firm. 

“We’ll come for you. Make sure they’re ready.” 

“Thank you. Follow me.” 

After telling Stan where he needed to meet the other two, he was led through the palace to get there. Being with someone who knew the building well made it easier to navigate, dodging round people and through empty corridors. 

Stan saw him out of a window in a storeroom that lead to a secluded part of the garden, reiterating the time before shutting it behind him. He wasn’t sure if he should count it a victory or not. 

He found Wendyl and Clyde still in the garden and moved over to them as naturally as he could, even with the disappointed look that crossed Clyde’s face. 

“Is he behind you?” Wendyl asked. 

“No. He refused.” 

Their brows pulled together. “Shit.” 

“But I met one of his guards,” he continued. “Who has told me when their boat is due to leave the docks, a wedding ship, with a small company. The guard asked us to save them.” 

“Them?” 

“Kyle and the Princess he’s meant to marry.” 

“He will be married,” Wendyl pressed. “At least, by their law. Are you okay with that?” 

He thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t something he’d really considered when he agreed to Stan’s terms. “What about by our law?” 

Wendyl smirked. “Our laws are much fairer.” 

“Then yes. I’m okay with that.” 

\--

Dusk was a long time to wait. 

They returned to the ship, giving Wendyl a chance to change and Tweek a chance to come up with a plan of attack. They decided to take the ship on, nothing that their warship couldn’t handle, but to destroy the other one in the process. Some of the crew may survive to tell the tale, but if they could make it look natural, hopefully it would buy them enough time to get away from the Queen’s wrath. 

They hunted once dusk fell. Spotting the smaller, extravagant ship was easy enough, lit up and decorated to signal exactly what it was. They followed it for some time putting a fair distance between them and the Broflovski lands. They made sure to act under the blanket of the night, once the lights had gone off and the ship was asleep. 

They picked up speed, and Craig was there assisting in readying the grappling hooks to attach themselves to the ship. He was struggling to keep his hands still. 

He spotted the redhead first. He was standing at the helm of the ship on his own, looking out at sea, back to them. Craig raced to the helm of their own ship as soon as he noticed as the others finished preparing to launch an attack. 

Someone on-board blew the horn to alert the crew to an attack, but it was too late. The hooks were cast and with the mighty effort of the pirates, their ships were brought together. Green eyes turned, and he watched as Kyle took in stock of the situation, eyes scanning the ship, before they landed on him. 

He wasted no time. As the ships crashed together he launched off the edge and landed on the opposite deck with a stomp, before he headed straight for Kyle. He raced up the stairs to where the man stood, who met him half way. 

“Craig!” Kyle gasped out as Craig came to a skidding stop in front of him. “What are you-?!” 

“I’m kidnapping you.” 

“I said I wouldn’t run away with you!” Kyle hissed through gritted teeth. “You can’t just ignore my wishes!” 

“I’m not asking you to run away with me. I’m _kidnapping_ you. It’s a bit different.” 

“I’m not going to go without a fight!” 

Craig smirked at him. “Good. I love the feisty types.” 

It was Stan who brought Kyle to his senses. The guard approached the mast where they stood, hand in hand with the Princess, who had the red cloak of Kyle’s Kingdom wrapped over the top of her bedclothes. Stan addressed Craig: “Why are you still here?” 

“He said he won’t come without a fight.” 

“Stan?!” Kyle spoke up. “Was this you?!” 

“I just told them how to find you. I didn’t start the fire in the lower decks.” 

“The – there’s a _fire_ in the lower decks?!” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Can’t we talk about this when we’re not on a burning ship?” 

“You fucking better believe we’ll be talking about this when – _hey!_ Unhand me!” 

He was sick of waiting. He ducked down and scooped the Prince up and over his shoulder, hand resting on his rear to keep him steady on his shoulder. “Hold on tight, your highness.” 

He began to run, much like he had before, towards the edge of the ship. He stepped up onto the side before pushing off, leaping across the gap and back to their own ship. He stumbled as he landed at first with the added weight of Kyle on his shoulder, but successfully got them overboard unhurt. 

He looked back to see Stan with the Princess mid jump, before landing safely on their side. 

“I’ve got to give the signal,” Craig explained as he dropped Kyle to his feet. “Don’t move, okay?” 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve-!” 

He grasped Kyle’s shoulders, bringing him forward into a searing kiss and cutting off whatever complaint had been forming. Before the redhead could recover he disappeared, climbing to the lookout where his horn was kept. 

He blew loud, giving the signal to his crewmates that he’d completed his task. He spluttered half way through as he saw Tweek surface from the lower decks followed by a cloud of smoke, burning torch still in his hands, screaming and flailing, scaring off anyone with a gun who dared look at him the wrong way. 

It wasn’t long before the grapping lines were cut and his crewmates were jumping aboard once again. The last rope snapped of it’s own accord and he hung on tight as the ship swung with the force of being let go, laughing out as the smoke and flames licked at the side of the ship, those that were still on board jumping into the water for safety. 

He slid down back to the deck, grinning wide as his eyes met the livid green ones waiting at the bottom. 

This time he was taken by surprise as Kyle grasped his collar and their lips collided once again. 

He recovered quicker, or perhaps it was because the kiss was longer. His arms snaked around Kyle’s back, gripping the silken fabric there and pulling them flush against each other. He thought that this feeling was something like a drug; one he wasn’t willing to give up. One he wasn’t sure he would be happy to live without. 

“I can’t believe you!” Kyle shouted as soon as they parted. “Of all the boneheaded, reckless, moronic things I have ever seen you do-!” 

Craig kissed him again. 

It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that Craig was willing to pull away. He spun round to see his Captain approach, smirk on their face with their hands clasped behind their back. 

“I suppose I should give our new captives a warm welcome aboard,” they joked, eyes glittering as they landed on Stan. “You must be the guard that Craig told me about.” 

“Yes, sir,” Stan took a step forward, pressing a fist to his chest and dropping to one knee. “I cannot express my gratitude enough, for your assistance today.” 

“At ease, soldier,” Wendyl’s voice shook with humour. “No need to be so formal. I don’t think you could consider yourself a royal guard anymore. I’m pretty sure what you’ve done today is deflected from your army and committed treason.” 

“Uh, yes. I suppose you’re right,” Stan admitted as he stood up, bashful look on his face. “Still, thank you. Truly.” 

Wendyl turned to the Princess. “You must be Princess Kenny, of the Kupa Kingdom.” 

“A pleasure,” she stepped forward with an enchanting smile and a sweet curtsy. “And you are our wicked pirate captors?” 

“That we are.” 

“Well, I’ll be sure to be on my best behaviour then, in case you decide to send me back to where you stole me from.” 

Wendyl grinned. “Now that’s what a good impression sounds like. I hope you’re taking notes, your highness?” 

Kyle huffed out at the way he was addressed. “You understand the position you’ve put yourselves in? My mother was willing to kill you to get me back. I won’t be able to live with myself if this costs you your lives, Captain.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t catch on,” Wendyl suggested with a cheeky smile. “We did attempt to make the capture look a little more…natural.” 

The group turned to where Tweek stood, still holding his torch. He smiled wide. “I – uh – I started in the food area?” 

Their Captain gave a huff, rolling their eyes with a rueful smile on their face. “You did great, Tweek.” 

“So…that’s it?” 

Eyes fell back on Kyle. Kyle, who’s previous fury seemed to have subsided for an almost defeated air. 

“You’re just going to accept whatever fate I bring with me?” 

“I swore to you I would see you again, Kyle. I keep my promises.” 

Wendyl gestured for Tweek to follow them, giving the four the privacy that they probably needed. 

“Alright,” Kyle started. “You said we would talk about this when we weren’t on a burning ship. Well, I’m pretty sure this ship isn’t burning, so one of you can come out with it, as apparently I’m the only one out the loop.” 

Craig exchanged a look with Stan. 

“I asked Craig to save you both,” Stan explained. “While you were gone…your mother assigned me to the Princess. She explained to me that the Regent of Kupa Keep was dishonest, and that it wasn’t safe for you to go back. But that if you didn’t marry, he would take it as an act of war.” 

The Princess stepped forward. “You may have been married to me, but the Regent wanted you as a trophy, Kyle. He has a long-reaching grasp. You would be a hostage, not a member of the court, and me his spy.” 

Kyle stood stall at the news he was presented with. “I – I know the Regent. It was…one of the reasons I fled in the first place.” 

“Thankfully, when your handsome young guard here was assigned to me, he found it relatively easy to gain my trust,” her smile turned positively lewd. “He’s quite talented with his tongue, don’t you know? Even if it’s not always for speaking.” 

The shade of red that Stan’s face turned was positively comical. “Princess! You – not in front of-?!” 

“Oh, please, Stanley. My husband appears far too infatuated with another to be upset by my early case of adultery,” her eyes glittered as she turned to Craig. “You must be the dashing pirate that stole his heart?” 

Craig smirked at the question, glancing over to Kyle. “I think that’s something only he can answer.” 

Kyle turned away, hiding his face in the darkness of the night. 

She chuckled. “I shall let him answer it to you directly, then. Come, Stanley. I wish to acquaint myself with our new dwelling. If they are to extend the hand of friendship, we should rest and find out how to make ourselves useful in the morning.” 

Stan nodded, but turned to Kyle before they went. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d refuse. You’re so stubborn about it.” 

Kyle huffed. “You’re right. I would’ve done.” 

“You deserve to be happy. If they’re willing to have you, you should let them.” 

The Princess took Stan’s hand as he offered it, and the pair headed towards where Captain Wendyl and Tweek had left. Craig sucked in a breath to resolve his courage before he turned to Kyle, preparing himself for the worst. He hoped that this was the right thing. He hoped that after all that, Kyle wouldn’t reject him. 

The green eyes were narrowed on him when he met them. He waited for the man to speak. 

“You truly think I’m worth the trouble?” 

It wasn’t the question he was expecting, but it was easy to answer. “Yes. Without a doubt.” 

Kyle looked to the skyline, at the burning wreckage that they’d left in their trail. “She might not believe this. Might think it’s too convenient. She might come on a blood hunt for you.” 

“Then the Princess can tell her we saved you from the Regent’s clutches.” 

“Don’t pretend you’ve thought this through.” 

He smirked at the disapproving look. “I’m good at making it up as I go.” 

Kyle huffed and turned away again. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Yes, I’m mad at you!” 

“I thought you said you were going to take responsibility?” 

Kyle snapped to him with a glare. “Yes, and then you promptly saw to that plan, didn’t you?” 

Craig’s smirk widened as he stepped closer. “What about your responsibilities here?” 

“What do I have here that I have to-?!” 

“You stole from me. You should take responsibility for that.” 

He could see the redhead biting back a smile. “If you say what I think you’re going to say-!” 

“You stole my heart.” 

Kyle groaned, but there was a smile that blossomed across his face that betrayed his feelings. “You’re insufferable.” 

“So you’ve said.” 

When their lips met that time, it was softer. He took his time now that he didn’t feel like he was going to lose the redhead at any moment. Now that he didn’t feel in danger. Kyle responded in kind, pulling him close and tasting him fully with all the time in the world. 

“Thank you,” Kyle whispered against his lips. “Thank you for coming for me.” 

Craig smiled, knocking their noses together. “I’d do it again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO IMPRESSED WITH MYSELF FOR FINISHING THIS this morning when I woke up I had like maybe half of it done?? And thought I was going to have to just split it into two and post the beginning today and the rest after the week was up but nope here we are complete and I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> I'm honestly such a sucker for pirates. My dream fanfic to write would be like a Dragon Age epic about Isabela's life story AND I LOVE PIRATES but I also have like zero knowledge on how ships work so this took a lot of research.


End file.
